


Delta's Favourite Little Sister

by Booker_DeShit



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, During Canon, Feelings Realization, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pre-Slash, Protectiveness, Smoking, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: They had just left Pauper’s Drop when suddenly a tragedy struck. Sinclair ran out of smoking material! 10 years living in Rapture after its fall, & it had to happen now. Oh well, only thing to do now is to head out & pick up some more. But the sudden detour outside of the train cart ended up being a bigger adventure than Augustus had expected, & now Delta refuses to let him out of his sight. This couldn’t be any worse.
Relationships: Augustus Sinclair & Subject Delta, Augustus Sinclair/Subject Delta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Delta's Favourite Little Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making a new multi-chap fic! Yay! /s  
> I'll update it once a month, but might drop it down to once a week once I've got enough of a backlog of chapters done.

No matter how you looked at it, it was a bad idea. Augustus was well aware of it, & he was mentally berating himself for going along with it anyway. What was it, you may ask? Leaving the train cart in search of cigarettes. It was the stupidest idea Augustus had ever had, & he prided himself on investing in seemingly stupid & pointless business ventures. This wasn’t stupid & pointless, however. This was stupid & _dangerous._

No matter how long Augustus had lived in Rapture, he never succumbed to the promises of ADAM & plasmids. Yet he was only human, & he had his own vices. One of those vices were cigarettes, the sweet, sweet nicotine. He _needed_ a smoke, especially when Delta was out & about. Watching the massive Big Daddy take on the likes of Brute Splicers & Rumblers was hard to watch. Augustus knew that Delta was both highly durable & strong, paired with him no longer being a mindless monster, he turned out to be rather clever in how he dispatched his opponents. There was, honestly, not much to worry about. Yet Augustus still worried. His heart still jumped to his throat whenever Delta engaged in combat. It didn’t help that Augustus could only see what Delta saw, so he couldn’t even warn his partner about any enemies from behind. Partner. That was what they were, after all. Business partners. Delta was his way out of Rapture. That was clearly why he was so worried about the Big Daddy. Yeah, absolutely. No other reason for him to worry about the metal behemoth with a heart of gold. Just a worry about getting out of that accursed city. And all this worry was what was causing him to finish all his cigarettes at twice the normal rate. 

Which is how he ended up running out faster than he would have if he was still locked up in Ryan Amusements. Which was less than ideal. Augustus was just watching Delta impressively take on an entire horde of Splicers while guarding his current Little Sister, the girl perched atop his back & encouraging her Daddy on with chants of ‘x his eyes! X his eyes!’. Augustus meanwhile, snuggly tucked away in the corner of the train cart, safe as a swaddled babe, was chewing on the end of his cigarette holder. After worrying away at the stick enough, he reached into his pocket for his box of cigs. Only to find his pocket empty. Reality dawned on him incredibly fast, crushing him under its palm with the strength of a Brute Splicer. What was he meant to do without his cigarettes? He couldn’t go on without having a smoke! Who knew how long it would still take for him & Delta to get to the surface! 

Augustus grabbed a fistful of his hair, panic bubbling up in his chest. He was out of cigarettes! He _needed_ his fix or he might go mad like one of those Splicers! What was he supposed to do? He tried to calm himself down, taking in a deep breath, untangling his hands from his hair. He needed to think rationally. He was over exaggerating. It was just some cigs. He could go without them for a few hours. But then what if it took longer than a few hours to get to Persephone? Lamb was setting up traps for Delta left & right, so who really knew how long that could take in actuality. Not to mention there was no guarantee they would ever even _get_ to Persephone, & that left Augustus turning suddenly very pale. He had no plan B really. His entire plan to get out of Rapture depended on Delta, & the fact that they would reach Persephone & his private bathysphere. And if they didn’t get to Persephone & had to take a different bathysphere, then he wouldn’t get anymore cigarettes! Not until they found a shop on the surface & that would take even longer! 

He wasn’t sure how much longer he was panicking over his lack of smoking material, when the image on the screen caught his eye again. Delta was just dropping off the Little Sister at her second corpse, the tiny thing he had picked up while scavenging around another decrepit part of Rapture for supplies. The big tin can had a heart bigger than most men Augustus had ever known (including himself), & he knew Delta would rather save the little creature than harvest her. He couldn’t even bare leaving them to fend for themselves once they were saved, & Augustus could hear the cacophony of voices belonging to the rest of the saved sisters in the train cart behind his. Delta was very serious about not harvesting a single one of them. But he also needed ADAM, so away he let the girls gather. Which attracted Splicers. Which meant they would all run towards the site of gathering. Which is what lead to Augustus coming up with the outrageous idea that he could slip out to find some more cigarettes while everyone was distracted. It was sound logic, to go out when everyone was (theoretically) occupied. Yet this was Rapture, & Augustus was at a disadvantage with his lack of splicing or advanced weapons. Nonetheless, you couldn’t say Augustus Sinclair was a coward (he simply just wasn’t very brave.) Because, despite everything pointing to it being the worst idea he had ever came up with, Augustus grabbed the gun he had hanging at his side, & marched right out of the train cart. He stopped almost immediately in his tracks when he heard a scream from far on ahead. But it matched up with the scream coming from the radio at his hip, so he breathed a sigh of relief. As long as the screams where nowhere near him, he surely would be safe. Augustus tightened his grip on his gun & marched on. He was worrying away at his bottom lip, the lack of nicotine causing him to get very fidgety. 

A few minutes later proved fruitless in his search for a cure to his addiction. Those bloody Splicers had raided it all! Not a single cig was left anywhere near the cart. This meant Augustus had to... He gulped. Was he ready to venture further? Delta was still dealing with the Splicers, & Augustus only had a short amount of time before the Splicers would disperse again when the girl was done gathering. Was risking his life really worth some cigarettes? After a moment of thought, it really seemed so, as Augustus actually started walking further into Rapture, taking only a single look behind him to make sure none of the rescued girls decided to follow in his stupidity. This was such a dumb idea even the writer themself couldn’t believe he was doing it.

Every small noise made him jump. Every time something moved in his peripheral, he’d freeze in place. Once he’d return safely to his cart he would vow to never do this again. He was too old for all this heroing. How did he get himself into this mess again? Oh yeah, he wanted a smoke. Which he _still_ couldn’t find. Rapture used to be full of cigarettes, almost everyone was a smoker around these parts. So where were all the bloody cigarettes? Augustus wasn’t that much of a patient man when it came to these things, & what little patience he did, somehow, still have was running thin. They had to be there _somewhere._

After what felt like hours of searching, something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned cautiously, when the sight of an unopened packet stood out as if lighten up by a spotlight. There it was! His salvation! His only haven from this hell on earth! Augustus dropped his gun, launching forwards to grab the packet off the crate. As his hand descended upon the square of cardboard, a horrifyingly clawed hand snatched it up first. 


End file.
